A Match of Wits
by Eternally Seventeen
Summary: "Not so chatty as an apple, are you?" / Where Rose and Scopius's intellectual battles in the classroom have become a daily affair...till the Hogsmeade visit. -Oneshot!-


**A/N:** Because Scor/Rose are the best, that's why.

Entered in: The Mood Ring competition, prompt: Turquoise, amused – character: Scorpius Malfoy

* * *

**A Match of Wits**

* * *

The schedule of lessons had a way of embodying the very idea of _irony._

It was Charms, which usually meant that the classroom resembled a battlefield more than a site where learning occurred.

Unfortunately for the professors and much to the amusement of most students, this was true for Potions, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts as well.

Oh, and occasionally, Arithmancy and History of Magic, whenever something rather explosive came up.

Two excessively persistent hands shot up in the air at the sound of any question, and what ensued was a battle indeed.

"It's _accio_ quickly followed by the _object_ you wish to get to yourself, it doesn't work on people. You really shouldn't be saying so much when you clearly know so little."

"We all make the _occasional_ mistake, Weasley…"

"Mistake! You finally admitted it!"

"Ugh. _You're _a mistake."

"I wish the banishing charm worked on people!"

"_Oh, but summoning and banishing charms work only on objects, not on people!"_

'You don't sound too flattering as a girl, Malfoy."

"Oh, ha ha."

"Was that your idea of a comeback?"

Someone had certainly taken her father's wish of beating the Slytherin boy at lessons a _bit_ too seriously.

"Will everybody in this class please settle down and _learn _some charms instead of distracting me, please?"

"Sorry, professor Flitwick."

And on and on it went.

* * *

"For today's class, Miss Weasley will be paired up with…Mister Malfoy."

"NO!"

"Oh my, that's too vehement a response to simple teamwork, now, isn't it? You're partners for the day, try not to transfigure each other into something I wouldn't be able to fix."

"We're doing _human _transfiguration?"

"You're a bright one, Mister Malfoy."

"Er, I know we're not the best of friends and all, but…yeah, what professor McGonagall said."

"Same, Weasley."

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Wait - "

"Scor! What is it?"

"It's a bit too warm in here, I just – hey, did you just call me _Scor?"_

"I believe I'm supposed to be transfiguring you into an apple."

"I believe you are."

"Don't push it, Malfoy."

"Wasn't I _Scor, _just a while ago?"

_Swooosh._

"Not so chatty as an apple, are you?"

* * *

"Rose."

"Scorpius?"

"What does Hogsmeade in the autumn sound like, to you?"

"A place I wouldn't be I when _you're _around."

"Oh, haha. You're in a funny mood."

"Are you amused?"

"Not in the least."

"Not like I care. Bye, Scorpius."

But neither could stay away for all that long, and a simple look undid it all.

"So, Hogsmeade…?"

"See you there, Scorpius."

"How about I pick you up by the front doors, and we go together?"

* * *

"I just can't believe - "

"Well, you did, you very much did. Now would be a good time to get over it."

"But don't you get it, Scor? That was _my cousin!_ Snogging the robes off Addalia Bell!"

"Brilliant observation, sweetheart."

"Don't _sweetheart_ me! But seriously. That was my cousin and my Quidditch team mate!"

"Is there a rule that declares that they can't be together? Besides, Albus is on the team, too."

"Yes, but…he's my cousin!"

"He's also a healthy straight boy with pleasant looks and a decent build, why wouldn't - "

"_Have you been eyeing Albus?"_

"What?! Rosie, you're off your bonkers!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Who's to say?"

"I think you had a bit too much to drink there."

"All I had was a single glass of butterbeer, dimwit."

"…"

"Whoa. You're stumped for an answer? The great Scorpius Malfoy?"

"I'm just looking."

"At what?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're pretty, did you know that?"

"Huh?"

"Allow me to correct myself. You're beautiful, Rose Weasley."

* * *

_Et voila. Do tell me what you thought of it by dropping me a review - thank you!_


End file.
